brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Talk:Star Wars: The Clone Wars
Expansion This article covers an essential topic and needs additional information about the theme's characteristics, history and background.--LegOtaku (talk • ) 09:02, September 7, 2009 (UTC) *I'll get right on it! I know alot about the theme and characters, as with the ships! -Nerfblasterpro 10:33, September 7, 2009 (UTC) **This article could also need a list of the special Clone Wars minifigures. --LegOtaku (talk • ) 14:35, September 11, 2009 (UTC) *Ok, I'll do it when I have the time! After all, I've been very busy expanding the subtheme pages. And working on articles on this wiki. -Nerfblasterpro 14:54, September 11, 2009 (UTC) August sets Mini-Figure Predictions. Pleas Note that these are just predictions. %=Wrong *7748 Corporate Alliance Tank Droid **Battle Droid(2) **Jet Trooper **Clone Sergeant Denal% **Kit Fisto(Clone Wars)% *7753 Pirate Tank **Pirates(2) **Jar Jar Binks% **Clone Trooper% **Clone Captain Fives% *8036 Separatist's Shuttle **Nute Gunray **Battle Droids(2) **Pilot Droid **Anakin Skywalker(Clone Wars)% **Obi-Wan Kenobi(Clone Wars)% *8037 Anakin's Y-Wing Starfighter **Anakin Skywlaker **Ahsoka Tano **Clone Pilot(Clone Wars)% **R2-D2 *8039 Venator-Class Republic Attack Cruiser **Chancellor Palpatine(Clone Wars) **Senate Commandos(2) **Clone Troopers(2) **Commander Gree(Clone Wars)% **Orange Astromech Droid% Well there you have-um my Predictions. Soon we will know how right (or wrong) I am.--Butters4115 04:04, 5 January 2009 (UTC) : this really seems more of a general discussion thing kingcjc 16:01, 5 January 2009 (UTC) **I just wanted to get a post up cause once someone has posted more will post and i want to find out how people know that stuff about the August sets.--Butters4115 16:32, 5 January 2009 (UTC) 2010 Um, the Tri Droid has Rocket Battle Droids in it which ONLY appear in the clone wars so um, why isn't it in the list? btw here's a link to the not clone wars ARC 170 http://www.imperiumdersteine.de/attachment.php?attachmentid=14103&d=1252352082 Cad Bane Owns 21:03, September 7, 2009 (UTC)User: Cad Bane Owns Separatist and Republic Sections? Maybe we can put in a little category section detailing which set belongs with which faction? I know a few sets don't fall into either one, but there are ones that are clearly for one army or the other. I personally am trying to collect a Separatist army, but it's really hard to get the info on which vehicles belong to who from this list. Deathhacker 03:22, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :You could try if you want Kingcjc 21:15, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :lol ok, but I dont know how to make one of those Navigation Category menus =/, also, forgot to sign >_< Deathhacker 03:22, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::If you start it, I'll add or the little wiki touches. Kingcjc 10:43, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :k, I'll just start a section in the Clone Wars page under the title "Sets by faction". Deathhacker 14:48, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Capitalization I don't think the words "Television Series" need to be capitalized.--LEGOCityManiac11 10:13, October 29, 2010 (UTC) May I edit the page SKP4472? Why wouldn't they allow me to edit the Clone Wars page? I just wanted to give the new sets on the page. But Brickipedia won't allow me. Why would this happen? 11:51, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Locked It's locked for unregistered users. 11:56, November 3, 2012 (UTC)